Someone Understands
by xMeaninglessWordsx
Summary: Michelle Randle is Steve's sister. When she comes all the way from Kansas to see her brother and unlikely events take place, who will Steve's unsuspecting little sister fall for? Was this a big mistake or a great choice? please R&R! :)
1. I Don't Think I'm in Kansas Anymore

**A/N: This is my second Outsiders fic, hope you like it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**

**Chapter One- I don't Think I'm in Kansas Anymore**

-Curtis House-

Steve sighed as he finished off his chocolate cake. He was waiting for Soda to get done showering so they could get to work. "I dunno what I'm gonna do." he said, lazily wiping the cake off of his mouth. Pony was making eggs in the kitchen, it being summer vacation, Darry reading the paper since he was done getting ready. He was Soda and Steve's ride. Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse, as always, and sipping his beer from time to time.

"About what?" he asked, but his gaze never averted from the television.

"My sister's comin' from Kansas tomorrow. She used to live with my mom but decided to visit. She's talkin' about living here if she likes it enough." Steve explained.

"What's the deal?" Two-Bit asked, not seeing any problem.

"Things are different in Kansas, Two-Bit. I've explained the whole greaser Soc thing, but it's different."

Two-Bit made a disgusted face. "She ain't a Soc, is she?"

"Heck no, Mathews." Steve assured him, buttoning up his DX shirt.

Soda was finally out, and slipped his cap on his unkempt head as he walked in. "I'm ready." he said. Steve was sitting on the couch now and gestured to the area behind him, where all the bedrooms were. "Shoes, buddy." Soda nodded and left to find them.

"Ok good. So what's the problem?" Two-Bit continued.

"I don't really know. I'm just nervous is all. Ask me why, I don't know." Steve answered, shaking his head.

"You're makin' a big deal outta nothin'. She can hang with us."

Steve nodded in agreement and stood, having seen Soda reappear. Darry got up too and headed out the door. Both Sodapop and Steve followed getting in the old pickup truck.

-The DX-

Soda was at the counter, fooling around with a loose dime and talking to Steve, who sat on the counter behind him. It had been a slow, hot day, and when he could, Steve preferred to stay inside.

"So what's your sister's name again?" Soda asked, seeing how many times he could flip and catch the coin without dropping it.

"Michelle." Steve answered, wiping his grease ridden arms on a wet cloth.

"How old's she?"

"17."

"She got a boyfriend?" Soda inquired next, a smirk playing on his lips.

Steve rolled her eyes. "No. Or at least she better not."

Soda, still half smiling, furrowed his brow a bit. His deep blue eyes followed the small coin as it sailed into the air before landing in his palm. "I never saw you as the protective older brother." he mused.

Steve shrugged. "Instinct. I want to be good at somethin', it might as well be an older brother. 'sides, she's really the only family I care about." he said.

Soda nodded. "Understandable. You guys close?"

"Yeah, but I haven't seen her in at least 2 years." Steve answered, grabbing a Pepsi from the fridge.

"Will we like her?" Soda pressed.

"I hope so. She ain't bratty like Evie or rude like Sylvia." Steve replied.

Finally, four o'clock rolled around the boys went to clock out and head home. Steve followed Soda into the Curtis house. "My old man's been in a bad mood for a few days. Think Darry'll mind if I stay a while?" he explained as he walked in. Soda shrugged.

"Probably not." he answered. "Hey Dar, what's for dinner?" he called, grinning.

Pony was reading a book on the couch, Two-Bit gone. Darry was in his chair, reading the newspaper. "Steak and mashed potatoes."

Soda grinned. He loved mashed potatoes. And Steve loved steak. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and settled on the floor, watching Mickey, which as left on. Two-Bit must not've left too long ago.

"I don't see how he watches this stuff." he muttered after a while. After Soda had undressed from his work clothes, he sat across from Steve at the little coffee table in the living room. They proceeded to arm wrestling matches, stupid bets, boy things. In the back of his mind, Steve was glad Michelle was coming.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was boring! Hope you guys liked it anyways, comments are awesome! :)**


	2. New Friends and Blue Pancakes

**A/N: Thank you so much to ****Dallysgirl9665**** for your kind review! :) Here goes!**

**Chapter 2- Hello We're Your Friends Now. And We Have Blue Pancakes.**

It was early morning. Since Steve and Soda, though not having done much, did stay at work yesterday until their shift was over, they asked their boss if they could take the day off. He agreed, so here they were.

-Curtis House-

Everyone sat in the living room and awaited Michell's arrival-some more enthusiastic as others. Dally looked bored, take a drag on his cigarette. Darry was excited. He wanted to meet someone of Steve's family that wasn't a drunk wreck. Johnny was a bit intimidated; what Steve basically told them was Michelle was apart of the gang now. Ponyboy was excited too, though he tried not to show it. He just sat with his book by Johnny. Two-Bit was excited, but was too sucked into Mickey Mouse to remember why he was here this early. Steve was elated to see his sister. He wondered how she felt. Sodapop was excited too and smiled to himself, remembering the conversation between him and his best friend at the DX yesterday.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Darry got up from his chair and answered it like the gentleman he is. In the old doorway stood a girl like Steve said about 17, with a good build. She was about 5'3" with medium length dark brown hair and dark eyes to match that shined with laughter. She smiled at everyone and rushed forward to hug Steve tightly, having to try and stand on her tiptoes. Steve hugged her back and chuckled. "Hey kid." he said.

"Hey Steve." she let go and turned to face everyone. Her smile remained.

"Ok. Let's meet everyone. That's Darry, Johnny, Dally, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Sodapop." Steve said, gesturing to everyone.

As their names were called, they either smiled, waved, or in Dally's case, acted like nothing was happening. "Hey guys. I'm..Michelle, like Steve probably told you." she chuckled. Michelle was wearing skinny blue jeans, really dirty looking Converse, and a jean jacket. A dog tag hung around her neck. It was her grandfather's. Her wavy locks that reached mid back were out and free. She looked around for a second and almost laughed out loud when she saw Two-Bit completely absorbed in the television. "Don't let me stop you, carry on." she told them, grinning.

Darry turned to Steve. "She seems nice."

"She's great." Steve agreed, throwing him a lopsided grin. "Don't worry. When you really get to know her it'll be like she's been here forever."

Darry chuckled. "So is she stayin' with you at your old man's?" he asked.

Steve shrugged. "Probably." he replied, nodding.

Michelle was now happily chatting away with Ponyboy and Johnny. Ponyboy seemed to like her, smiling and nodding. Even Johnny was talking some. During that everyone seemed to gravitate towards Michelle, asking her how her trip was, what was it like having Steve as a brother, her interests, so on. Michelle liked it and was friendly. She had a dry sense of humor, which Two-Bit loved. Then she showed off her favorite switchblade she'd swiped before she got here. Two-Bit nodded in approval, and now even Dally seemed a bit interested. This girl wasn't a pushover at least. And she didn't seem bratty.

"So I heard you guys have rumbles?" Michelle was asking.

Steve heard this and turned to her, smiling. "Yeah. Oh, you have yet to meet the Shepard gang. Real classy group of people." he said.

Two-Bit laughed even. "Well, I'm gonna go to the Dingo. See you guys later." Dally said, heading out.

"What's the Dingo?" Michelle asked.

"Just a little bar." Two-Bit replied. He should know.

Michelle nodded with pursed lips. "Hey, maybe we could catch a movie tonight. What do you say, Darry? Could Ponyboy come? Johnnycakes could tag along too." Two-Bit suggested. His face lit up like a kid opening presents on Christmas Day.

Darry nodded. "Yeah. Just be home at a reasonable hour."

"I say reasonable is midnight." Two-Bit said, nodding once and grinning.

After things'd calmed down a bit, Michelle sat on the floor a little behind Two-Bit, munching on a piece of cake she'd gotten her hands on. Her eyes were glued to the screen.

Ponyboy finished a book and was watching too, though halfheartedly. He wasn't one for television. Johnny decided to go back to his folks' house, assume since it wasn't 5 or anything yet there was a chance he could scrape by without being yelled at for a while.

Darry'd gone off to work, but Steve and Soda stayed.

Michelle soon started to fall asleep, it'd been a long day. Steve and Soda had gone to the other room, Soda to make pancakes and Steve to be Steve. Never woulda guessed, huh?

Ponyboy had his nose stuck deep in a new book, so Two-Bit was the closest one to her. He turned around, about to asked her how she liked it here so far since he knew she was watching Mickey, but instead saw a girl lying on the floor.

Out cold. He chucked and set down his beer. With a sigh, he stood and picked her up. He carried her to the couch to set her down and covered her with the old green blanket that was there before returning to his show. "Soda, what did you put in those pancakes?" he asked after a few minutes, letting out his one of a kind laugh.

Sodapop grinned from the kitchen. "You'll see."

"You ain't tryin' to poison us, are ya? I mean, Michelle just got here. She's a guest, jeez. Have some manners." Two-Bit mock scolded Soda, who was laughing right along with him.

"Sorry. Thought it would be the proper welcome present." he played along.

"Good thinkin', buddy." Steve sniggered.

When the pancakes were done, Steve came over and gently woke up his sister, who sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked. "When did I get on the couch?"

"You've been asleep for a week." Two-Bit lied, trying to keep a straight face. He was failing miserably.

After Michell's sleepy mind caught up, she grinned deviously. "Yeah right, Two-Bit." she said, standing. Soda then explained to her he made a special treat for her.

"Really? Thanks." she said, sitting down at the table with the others. She was face to face with the bluest pancakes she'd ever seen. "Uh...is this how the pancakes come in Oklahoma?" she asked.

Steve bursted out laughing, Two-Bit following suit. Sodapop was grinning widely. "It is in this house."

**A/N: Thank you so much to anyone who followed, favorited, and commented! Hope this lived up to your expectations! If you have _any _suggestions for the story, just PM me! Thanks XD**


	3. Back in School

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your nice reviews! You guys make me want to write like 80 chapters in one day! :) Hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders**

**Chapter 3- Back in School**

Months had passed. It was fall again, and Michelle had enrolled in school at Tulsa.

-Curtis House-

Michelle had finished getting ready for the day and headed to the Curtis house. "You sure you're going to be ok?" Steve asked, opening the door for her.

"Yeah." Michelle assured him, waving a hand. "It's no big."

Steve shrugged. "Ok. And you can swing around to the DX afterwards if you want."

"Nah. I'll probably have plans with friends already." she teased, mocking the mannerisms of a Soc.

Her brother chuckled, headed to the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of cake, again waiting for Sodapop to find his shoes. Two-Bit was watching Mickey, Ponyboy stuffing his backpack with last minute school supplies. Darry was strapping on his tool belt.

Sodapop emerged from his bedroom, smiling as he saw his best friend and his sister. "Hey Michelle. Hey Steve." he said. His hair was still wet, and he raked his fingers through it quickly before slapping his cap on. Michelle grinned at him.

"Hey you guys; who's gonna walk Michelle to school?" Darry asked as he walked towards the door.

"Oh, uh, I will." Two-Bit answered distractedly as he reluctantly turned off the TV.

Michelle smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine, Dar." she said.

Two-Bit looked offended. "You don't want my company?" he asked, incredulous.

Michelle laughed. " 'Course I do, Two-Bit!" she said, smiling.

Two-Bit hung his head, making a pouty face. "No no, I see you'd rather hang out with mister movie star or your dolt of a big brother." he said, chortling.

Michelle threw back her head, holding her stomach and laughing as Steve stomped over to him. Soda was grinning. "What of a big brother?" he asked, putting him in a headlock.

"Dolt!" Two-Bit repeated, laughing.

"Uncle." Steve said.

"Nope!" Two-Bit said cheerfully.

Steve let him go and pushed his head away, smiling. "Alright Soda, let's go." he said, following Darry out the door.

Soda nodded and shrugged to Michelle with a wink before shutting the door behind him. Now it was just Michelle, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit. "I'm ready." Ponyboy said.

Two-Bit nodded, beer in hand, before starting out the door too. Michelle was on their heels before falling in step beside them when they turned onto the sidewalk.

"I don't know very many girls who don't wear skirts, Michelle." Pony commented.

"You know girls?" Two-Bit asked, smiling.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes but smiled a little too. "That's alright. Jeans are more comfortable. Skirts are weird." Michelle replied with a shrug.

"Ain't that a first." Two-Bit said. He sipped his beer and walked at a leisurely pace.

Pony nodded in agreement. I guess being raised with Steve showed a bit. "Just don't want you to get made fun of is all." he explained.

"Think we'll meet any Socs?" he asked as they crossed a quiet street.

"Probably not. Wouldn't wanna soil their nice shoes on the likes of this street." Two-Bit said.

Michelle giggled. She wasn't a complete tomboy. After a while, Pony sped up a little bit. "Don't wanna be late. See y'all later." he waved and was off.

Two-Bit finished the last of his beer and tossed the empty glass away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So, how ya like it here so far?" he asked, looking over at her and smiling.

Michelle returned his gaze and smiled too, a genuine, warm smile. "A lot. If it hadn't been for you guys I probably woulda gone back." she answered honestly. Two-Bit nodded.

"We're glad you're here. We needed a little change in the gang. Somethin' new."

"Glad I could be of service." Michelle said with a bow.

Finally they arrived. Will Rodgers High School. Michelle sighed. From what she could tell, the school day had already started. But being late wasn't what bothered her. It was how she was going to make this day interesting.

First hour was History. With Ms. Gundlebeck. Even the name sounded like fun, didn't it? The class was dead silent as Michelle strolled in, taking the first empty seat she could find.

"And you are?" Ms. Gundlebeck asked, adjusting her glasses. Ms. Gundlebeck was an older woman, in her mid 60's or so, with short, curly, grey hair and large glasses. She was about 5'7" and plump. Today she wore a baby pink sweater and pleated plaid skirt with brown leather loafers.

Michelle sighed, like it was too much to ask to tell her. "Michelle Randle."

The teacher scribbled something onto her clipboard. Michelle could hear a few scattered whispers throughout the room, like; "Is she Steve's sister?" Or, "I've never seen her before."

Michelle ignored them. "I had your older brother..." Ms. Gundlebeck muttered.

Michelle's hands were clasped on the desk like a textbook student, except her lips were pursed and her eyebrows raised as she said; "Go figure." and looked her right in the eye.

Ms. Gundlebeck glared at her for a second before setting the clipboard down and beginning a lecture. And Michelle, having not brought any school supplies, could only listen. She didn't mind. She hated taking notes.

After that was over, Michelle looked down at her schedule. English with Mrs. Evans for second hour. She was a quaint woman in her early 30's with curly brown hair and a short temper.

"You must be Michelle Randle, correct?" she asked as she walked in.

"Yeah that's me." Michelle said, sitting down where there were three empty desks. Then, a boy walked in. He had ruddy colored curly hair and pale green eyes. "Charlie, you're late again." Mrs. Evans sighed.

"Sorry ma'am." Charlie said. He plopped down next to Michelle and snickered before turning to her. "My name ain't Charlie. It's Curly. Curly Shepard."

Michelle smiled as his sniggering died down. "I've heard that name, Shepard."

"Yeah, my brother Tim's the leader of the Shepard gang." Curly said, nodding.

"Ohhh. That makes sense." Michelle realized.

"You new to town?"

"Yeah, Steve's my brother. I hang with his gang after I moved from Kansas this summer." she explained.

"Makes sense. You sure do act like him. 'Cept youse is nicer, even for a greaser girl." Curly said.

Michelle nodded in thanks before she heard the door open. And who else but Two-Bit Mathews strolled in? No one, stupid. I just told you it was Two-Bit.

**A/N: Ooh, cliffy! What's gonna happen now that Two-Bit and Michelle are thrown into the same class? XD Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	4. A New Name

**A/N: Thank you to ****BagelsandBroadway, Guest, and TheWorldWillKnow. ****(love your pen name btw ;) **

**Chapter 4- A New Name**

Two-Bit grinned and waved at Michelle as he walked in, plopping in the seat on the other side of her. "Late again I see, Mr. Mathews." Mrs. Evans sighed.

Two-Bit nodded cheerfully. "Yes siree, Bob." he said.

Michelle laughed out loud, and like two little kids they high fived over Curly's head. Curly grinned at them and nodded in encouragement.

"Alright class. Today we will be learning about prepositional phrases." Mrs. Evans droned on about what they were, how they were used, and a bunch of other things Michelle couldn't care less about. At the moment she was fooling with a wadded up piece of paper that she'd found at her feet.

Nearly bored to tears, she decided to unwrap it and see what kind of shapes she could fold it into. Instead, she found a note. _"Hey. Meet me after class by the lockers?"_

Michelle furrowed her brow. Did someone mean to give this to her, or had the found it purely by accident? Deciding she'd figure it out later, she looked over at Curly. He made a finger gun and put it to his temple, sticking his tongue out. Michelle giggled quietly and looked over at Two-Bit. He was making funny faces while the teacher's back was turned.

School wasn't so bad after all. Getting comfortable, she decided to put her feet up on the desk. Mrs. Evans turned around. "Michelle! Put our feet down!" she scolded.

"Why? I'm comfortable. This is the first decent thing that's happened here all day. Some freedom." Michelle asked, not moving.

Two-Bit laughed, but quieted a little after receiving a look from the frustrated teacher. Curly smiled at Michelle.

"Put. Your. Feet. Down." Mrs. Evans repeated.

"I'm good. Maybe you should try it, might cool ya off. Ever heard of 'relaxing?' " she replied instead.

This sent Two-Bit over the edge.

He started pounding the desk and stomping his feet. Soon Curly joined him, laughing as well.

"You have detention. After school tomorrow." the teacher spat to Michelle.

"Are we allowed to do this?" Michelle leaned her head back and closed her eyes before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

After she'd calmed down a bit and continued her lecture, Curly turned to her. "That was pretty cool." he said, still smiling.

"Thanks." Michelle said.

"Yeah, good job doll-face." Two-Bit agreed in a whisper. Michelle knew he called her that all the time and they were just friends, but she couldn't help but feel her cheeks get hot.

"That was funny. And her face..." Curly said quietly, grinning.

"She frickin' gave me detention over it. On the first day of school. First. She a bit tight or what?" Michelle agreed.

"Heck yeah. No one's ever talked back to her before 'cept Two-Bit here." Curly replied.

After second hour was over, Michelle really wanted to walk with Curly and Two-Bit, but decided she could do that any day and decided to wait by the lockers, like the note said. She promised she'd catch up with the guys later. Not a minute after, a guy, definitely greaser, walked up to Michelle. "Hey." he said.

Michelle blinked. "Did you mean to give this to me?" She held out the note. The boy was a few inches taller than her with dark brown greased back hair that reminded her of Ponyboy's, with dark brown eyes to match. He wore a flannel shirt and jeans.

"Yeah. You're in my first hour class, history. Ms. Gundlebeck? I'm Terry Allen. I'm in the Shepard gang. That was pretty funny back there." he said.

Michelle blushed a little. "So, I heard you're Steve Randle's baby sis, in the Curtis gang, right?"

Michelle nodded. "Tuff. So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the Dingo later. Tomorrow night maybe?" Terry asked.

Michelle nodded. "If Steve says it's ok." she said with a wink before jogging off.

The rest of the day passed mostly without action, except for the fact that Two-Bit again had a class with her. Sixth hour math. And she had another class with Curly; gym.

After school, Two-Bit and Michelle met under the oak tree in front of the school for fun sorta to kill time. "I think you should have a name." Two-Bit was saying, trademark grin plastered to his face.

"Like what?" Michelle asked, smiling herself as she picked at some grass.

"You like Mickey Mouse...your real name's Michelle...no...oh! How 'bout Mikki? M-i-k-k-i?" he suggested.

Michelle's face lit up. "Perfect! Mikki Randle. I like it!" she said, nodding enthusiastically.

"Admit I'm a genius." Two-Bit said haughtily.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "You, Two-Bit Mathews, dolt of all dolts, is now hereby a genius." she said in monotone, which earned a laugh from the jokester himself.

"Ok, Steve said we could stop by the DX after school if we wanted. Wanna go?" Mikki asked.

Two-Bit nodded and stood, offering his hand like a gentleman. Michelle took it with a smile and stood. "How kind." she said.

"Why expect anything different, doll?" Two-Bit asked, smirking. Michelle again rolled her eyes.

Their hands separated and Michelle felt a twinge of sadness, but shrugged it off. She had a date tomorrow, remember?

As they made their way to the DX, Two-Bit spotted a blue Mustang trailing with them. Sly laughter sounded from inside. "Walk faster." he urged Mikki, who nodded and started at a brisk pace.

Her hands shoved into her jean jacket pockets, she shuddered at the sound of the Soc's voices as they grew closer. Now what? Two-Bit was close to Mikki now, as in less than a foot apart. "Stay close to me, this could get ugly." he muttered.

Michelle nodded solemnly.

What could the Socs want now? Then, they pulled up next to them on the sidewalk and parked, all 4 of them climbing out quickly. They surrounded Two-Bit and Michelle, laughing. "Fine day, boys. What do you want?" she asked, looking them straight in the eye to show she wasn't afraid.

"Well well. A little greaser girlie." one sneered. Mikki glared back at them.

Two of them grabbed her upper arms, holding her back as the other two advanced on Two-Bit, who flipped out his switch. After a quick rough and tumble, the blade was thrown a few feet away.

"Not so tough now, huh? Let's let your little girlfriend watch you get beat up, huh?"

They tackled and punched at Two-Bit, who was able to counter or avoid most of the blows. Yet, two versus one, Two-Bit was at a disadvantage and was losing quickly.

"No!" Michelle screamed. It was awful to watch. Two-Bit was on the ground now and they were kicking at his ribs, sneering insults.

Fed up, Michelle kneed one of her captors in the gut and kicked the other one...you know where, before rushing to Two-Bit. Furiously she fought the other two off, having grabbed Two-Bit's switch on the way.

She helped him up after giving it back to him, doing her best not to start crying or anything. This was sorta traumatic for her. She'd never been jumped.

Suddenly, heavy rapid footsteps approached. "Michelle?" It was Steve.

"What happened to Two-Bit? Are you ok?" The Socs were starting to get up.

"They were threatenin' Michelle." Two-Bit explained, sitting up.

Steve whipped around to glare at the Socs, grabbing one by the shirt collar. "Don't you _ever _touch my baby sister, ya hear? If you ever come on our turf again I'll dust your sorry-" he began, furious as he shoved them. They were trying to beat it to their car.

Michelle's hand came to rest on his shoulder, "I'm ok. I promise. It was poor Two-Bit who took all the hard hits here." she tried to insist, but her voice was shaking.

"You sure?" Steve asked. Michelle nodded.

-A few hours later...Curtis House-

"I was tryin' to figure out what was takin' y'all so long to get to the DX." Steve was explaining to now a much calmer Michelle.

Two-Bit sat next to her across from Steve on the couch. Ponyboy was in his room reading, Sodapop eating a slice of cake from the kitchen. He had heard the whole thing. He was furious too, he considered Michelle as a sister.

Trying to change the subject to a lighter one for Michelle's sake, he said; "Ah ah, it ain't Michelle no more. It's Mikki. We-ok, I, cause I'm a genius, gave her a nickname. Like Johnnycakes and me got one, now she does too." He was sporting his famous grin. Michelle nodded.

"Ohhh yeah. Steve, I'm Mikki now." she said, giggling.

Steve smiled in relief, glad they both seemed fine. "Hm. I kinda like it. Mikki Randle."

**A/N: Really hope you guys liked that! Reviews are much appreciated! :D**


	5. Date Night Blues

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, hope you like this! :) **

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders in no way will ever belong to me. Most likely ;P**

**Chapter 5- Date Night Blues**

Michelle and Steve had hung out at the Curtis' all day, and night was fast approaching. "Hey Mikki, y'know you've been acting kinda...anxious. Excited kinda. What's up?" Steve asked, turning to his sister who had crashed on the couch with Two-Bit, who-guess what-was watching Mickey.

Mikki sighed, not wanting to tell him. But she couldn't just lie, could she? "I, uh...have a date..?"

Steve laughed. "That's funny, baby Mik."

Mikki sighed exasperatedly. "I mean it, Steve." she said.

Steve's smile vanished and he looked at her head on. "Really? What's his name?"

"Terry Allen..." she replied, looking down.

Steve's face lit up with a set of recognition. "From the Shepard gang? Heck no you ain't goin' on a date with one of them, they'll break your heart and leave you like yesterday's garbage." he said.

Mikki blinked. "But Steve, do you even know the guy? He seemed sweet..." she defended.

"Mik, I ain't gonna let someone like him around you."

Michelle groaned. "Ugh, Steve! You can't control my life!"

"Mikki, I'm only tryin' to help ya."

-**Steve's POV**-

"Mikki, I'm only tryin' to help ya." I told her. I couldn't help but notice that Two-Bit, still watching Mickey, seemed a little crestfallen.

"I don't want you to have to go through that." Michelle looked sad, but her feelings were more important to me right now than what she wanted.

"If anything happens like that I'll break up with him and tell you." she promised.

"Ok. But I'm holdin' you up to it, baby sis." I told her. She nodded.

"Well, go on 'n get ready." I told her. She smiled and hugged me, rushing out.

"Who's she goin' with?" Two-Bit asked after the door closed.

"Terry Allen." I answered. "One of Shepard's pals. In his gang an' everything."

Two-Bit nodded after a moment of thinking. "I 'member him. Which one he is, at least. Not much else."

A whlie later, Michelle was back. She wore clean skinny jeans and her favorite (and only) Converse. On top was a form hugging white tank top. It wasn't too tight, so I didn't say anything.

Her wavy brown tresses were pulled up in a loose ponytail, so shorter strands of hair framed her face. "You look good, kid." Two-Bit said, sipping his beer.

She smiled. "Thanks." she said. I nodded.

"Yeah. Nothin' too cutesy though, y'all are just hangin' out, alright?" I said as more of a statement than a question.

Mikki rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. I know." she groaned.

I sighed, "All right, go on. Be back 'fore midnight, kay?"

She nodded and headed out the door once more.

"So what's wrong?" I started the conversation this time after she door was once again shut.

Two-Bit averted his gaze from the television for once. "Huh?"

"You obviously 're upset about somethin'." I said with a shrug.

Two-Bit sighed. "I dunno. I just don't want someone like Mik datin' someone that hangs out with Shepard. I haven't exactly recalled anyone from around there to be remembered as loyal. Girl wise."

"Ok, but it's more than that, I can tell." I pressed.

"Glory, Randle! What do you want?" he said as he shot me a good natured grin.

"I wanna know the truth. The _whole_ truth. You don't happen to have the hots for my little sis, do ya Mathews?"

The look he sent me next said it all. Since Two-Bit was my friend, I wasn't horribly offended, but I still just couldn't imagine Mikki ever getting with a boy. "Maybe." he said defiantly. After a moment of silence, he sighed. "Shoot, yeah I do." he admitted, sounding defeated.

"Hm." was all I could say. I didn't exactly expect him to fess up to it. Two-Bit turned off the television. "Think she likes me?"

I laughed. "Ok, two things are wrong. One, she's not a blonde. Two, I've never seen you with the whole first stages of crush thing," I started to mock him- "oh, does she like me? Maybe I should ask her out on a date, yadda yadda." I started laughing.

Two-Bit started to glare buit faded into a smile and he waved his hand. "I probably do sound pretty dumb, huh? Oh well. I'll do somethin' about it later." he said.

I grinned. There was the old lazy Two-Bit I knew! I wondered how Mikki's date was going.

**A/N: I know this one's a bit shorter, but I hope you guys liked it anyways! :) Reviews appreciated always.**


	6. The Date

**A/N: Thank you ****Jayla728**** for all of your kind reviews! Hope you like this! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders.**

**Chapter 6- The Date**

Michelle met with Terry, smiling as she approached him. "Hey." she said.

"Hey. You look great." he said, hands in his pockets. "C'mon, let's go to the Dingo."

Michelle nodded, and Terry draped an arm around her shoulder before he led her away. When they got there, Buck met them at the door. "Allen." Buck said gruffly. Michelle could tell he was drunk or well on his way.

"Buck. This is my girl, Michelle." Terry said. _'Your girl? This is our first date, a trial. A test run. How am I his girl? Territorial much?'_ she thought. She shook it off and followed him anyways as he headed upstairs.

As he unlocked a door, Michelle looked inside. A woman, not wearing much, sat on the bed. "Hey, I've been waiting for you all night." she said, smiling. Michelle winced, wishing she hadn't seen that.

"No, just-just please go." Terry said, obviously uncomfortable. The girl grabbed her clothes and hurried out, embarrassed.

Michelle stared at Terry, waiting for an explanation. "I'm sorry, she was probably drunk or something." he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Michelle nodded slowly, then pursed her lips.

"Maybe I should go..." she said.

"No! No, please, I promise it'll get better, just gimme a chance." Terry pleaded, smiling weakly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Michelle was quiet for a second. "Okay." They went downstairs. Terry ordered a few drinks, Michelle sticking to water. She hated the smell and taste of beer, scotch, you name it.

They laughed and joked, but most the time Michelle felt out of place. Like she shouldn't be there. She was relieved when the night ended. But Terry had yet to walk her home. On the way, Terry sort of stumbled drunkenly, wolf whistling at girls that passes. _'Oh gosh how many drinks did he actually have? I don't need this right now..._' she thought miserably.

At last, they arrived at the Curtis house, and Michelle ran inside. Steve, Soda, Darry, even Pony, Two-Bit, and Dally were up and waiting. Despite it being close to midnight. "Hey kid." Darry said, shooting her a sympathetic smile after seeing the distraught look on her face.

Steve and Two-Bit stood. "What's wrong?" Steve asked, brow furrowed. Michelle sighed.

"He took me to the Dingo. Apparently he had a room and he took me there," She paused when she saw the look on Steve's face, one of shock and anger. Michelle put her hands up.

"And there was a girl there. On the bed. She said she was waitin' for him or somethin'. She left and we went downstairs, he had a lot of drinks and when he walked me home was whistlin' at girls."

By now Michelle was on the verge of tears, horribly embarrassed. Steve placed an arm around his sister, hugging her. She hugged him back. Two-Bit's brow was creased in concern, his grey-blue eyes shining.

"And most the time, I felt like I shouldn't have gone. Like I shoulda stayed here." she added, wiping her cheeks. Steve nodded and Two-Bit came over. He clapped her shoulder. "It's alright. You don't need that two timin' son of a-" Steve shot him a look.

"You know what I mean." Two-Bit said instead, winking at her. Michelle felt better already. They were right! Who needed him? They barely knew each other, and Mikki was intent on keeping it that way.

The next day, Dally and Two-Bit offered to hang out with Mikki to get her mind off things. Darry, Sodapop, and Steve were headed to work, and Ponyboy went to school. Two-Bit and Mikki decided to skip school.

At the moment they headed to the vacant lot, and planned on going to town later to walk around. "Man, that was a dumb idea, doin' that last night." Dally said, shaking his head.

Two-Bit shoved Dally by the shoulder. "Hey, we're not talkin' about it, remember?" he said. Dally shrugged, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"It's ok. What do you guys wanna do?" Mikki insisted, looking around. Two-Bit jogged to the corner of the lot, picking up a football and tossing it to Dally. Mikki smiled. Two-Bit really knew her well. "Touch or tackle, dollface?" he asked.

Michelle smiled widely. "Tackle." she replied. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow and pursed his lips. "I you insist."

They started playing. The first throw was made by Dally. The ball landed in Michelle's arms and she started to run to the other side of the field.

Before long, she was tackled by Two-Bit, who ended up on his back beside her. "Sorry darlin'." he said, shooting her his infamous grin. Mikki smiled at him as he stood and offered his hand. She took it, and got to her feet before playfully tossing then football at his face. Two-Bit laughed and walked back to Dally before going again.

They played for a while, an hour or so, before deciding to head into town. As they turned onto a sidewalk, Dally sighed. "Alright, I'm gonna go hunt some action. See you guys later." he said. Mikki nodded, waving while Two-Bit told him 'bye.'

"Well, what now?" he asked, smiling.

**A/N: Sorry this is a bit shorter hope you guys like it! I'd love to hear what you guys think! :)**


	7. Our Genius Greaser

**A/N: Wow! A lot of follows lately! Your guys' feedback really means a lot to me! :) Now without further ado, I present you Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. If I did, I'd be in it. **

**Chapter 7- Our Greaser Genius Part I**

It was morning.

About 7. Mikki had just woken up. She got out of bed and took a quick shower, proceeding to the kitchen and shoving a banana in her face. After that, she practically skipped over to the Curtis house. When she opened the door, she saw Johnny, Ponyboy, Darry of course, and Steve.

She could hear the water running in the other room and guessed it was Sodapop cleaning up for work. Steve was munching on a piece of cake as he strolled into the living room, handing Mikki a piece. She took it with a 'thanks.'

Steve nodded. Mikki had a strong urge to get a napkin and smear it on his face. Frosting was everywhere. "Steve..." she began.

Steve only grinned. "I know." he said, his voice muffled.

Mikki laughed and rolled her eyes. A few minutes later, Soda walked in and plopped on the couch. He was dripping wet and only had a pair of jeans on. "Little buddy, you gotta go you can't watch TV right now." Darry said, setting a plate of eggs in front of Ponyboy.

Soda smiled, blue eyes twinkling. "Then I guess I gotta go to work shirtless."

Darry let out a half-smile of his own. "It's in my closet. And don't forget your shoes."

"I always do." Soda said casually as he shuffled out. Mikki laughed.

"It's true."

Steve nodded, eyebrows raised. "You're tellin' me." he agreed before taking the piece of cake his friend held in her outstretched hand.

"You're losin' your touch, Mik." he said shaking his head as he stuffed half of it in his mouth.

It was true, she seemed a bit different today. Wasn't wolfing down addictive chocolate, wasn't loud or rambunctious or anything. Before Mikki seemed like one of the guys. Now she seemed more like a girl.

"No I ain't." she protested, shoving him. He grinned. A few minutes later, Mikki said goodbye to Ponyboy, who was leaving for school. Johnny offered to walk with him since he didn't have anything better to do.

After that, none other than Two-Bit arrived. He smiled broadly when he saw Mikki. "Well hello, little lady." he said.

"Hey Two-Bit." she said slowly, having the feeling that something was up.

"I know what'cher thinkin'. And yer right. I am handsome." he said with eyes narrowed playfully.

Mikki patted his knee, smiling right back. "_Yes_ Two-Bit." she agreed sarcastically, nodding slowly.

"But, as much as I am on the same boat with you on that one that's not why I'm here. I could tell you that any old time." he continued.

Mikki titled her head. "Really? Why _are_ you here?" she asked, suppressing a grin.

"I can't tell you. I will, however show you, after..." He raced to the kitchen, tugging Mikki along.

Darry was putting on his shoes now, getting ready to go to work himself. Two-Bit helped himself to the fridge and got out two eggs, digging out a frying pan too.

"Breakfast?" Mikki inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

"Not bad." he remarked on her expression. "And yes."

"Two-Bit, I've never seen you cook in my life. This should be interesting." she replied, secretly getting a kind of warm feeling in her chest as she said it. She made it sound like she'd known him a long time. She also liked that he didn't seem to mind.

"Shoot. Well maybe I should charge admission then." he said.

Mikki let out a laugh. "I would if I had any money on me." she played along, watching with an amused expression as he cracked the egg over the pan and split it.

Two-Bit watched it for a moment before pointing at it with a spatula that seemed to magically appear. "See that liquid chicken? We're naming it..."

"Albert." Mikki threw out, eyes crinkled in a smile. Two-Bit nodded approvingly.

"Alright. Albert it is."

"Why _are_ we naming it exactly?" Two-Bit only shrugged.

"It's part of the show. But the naming process is another fifty cents." He started to stir it a little. "Now it's scrambled Albert."

"That actually kinda sounds like a dish." Mikki commented.

"Hm. You're right." He cracked the second egg over the pan, poking at it and stirring it too. After a few moments he flipped them. Ten seconds later, he flipped them again. He turned the heat off and let them slide on a plate. They were steaming and...charred. Especially Albert.

Mikki pinched her nose at the burned egg smell. "Is that how eggs are supposed to look?"

Two-Bit rubbed his chin, staring at his 'creation.' "I 'spose so."

"Have you ever eaten a decent plate of eggs in your life?"

"That's a good question, Miks."

"Oh, you too?" she groaned, but smiled.

Two-Bit sprinkled some salt and pepper on his no longer liquid chickens and took a bite. Odd as it sounded Mikki could heard them crunch.

"It sounds more like you're eatin' cereal than eggs."

"It's just the edges." Two-Bit said around the mouthful of food. Mikki sighed and headed back into the kitchen. From there she opened a cabinet and brought back a small plastic container with a flip open lid. Inside of it was a golden substance.

"Honey?" Two-Bit inquired, gawking suspiciously at the item.

"It's actually really good on eggs." she explained with a shrug.

Two-Bit heaved his own shoulders and opened the bottle, letting the honey spill out and drizzle over his eggs. He put it back down and took a bite. It was warm, slightly salty, but had a cooler, sweeter side to it. He actually really liked it.

And after he discovered that he shoveled the rest of it in his mouth as if the last episode ever of Mickey Mouse was on and he was missing it. She actually imagined that and giggled. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that! Please let me know what you think! Your opinions matter! :)**


	8. Our Genius Greaser Part II

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited, and ****Jayla728**** for her continued support! :) Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 8- Our Genius Greaser Part II**

Two-Bit finished his plate of Charred Albert and the unnamed egg, turning to Mikki. "Thanks. That wasn't too bad." he said with a broad grin plastered to his face. Mikki smiled at him.

"Sure thing, Two." she said with a nod. "Now, that plan you had and whatnot?"

Two-Bit's face brightened as he picked up his plate and sauntered to the kitchen. Mikki was right behind him. "Of course, Miks. I think you'll like it." he said. He let the plates rest in the sink before turning to his best friend, who had raised and eyebrow with her hands planted on her hips.

"I swear to Mickey Mouse and chocolate cake you'll like it." he tried, hands up in surrender. Mikki winked at him.

"I'm sure I will. It's real sweet of you." she told him earnestly.

With Mikki's blessing, Two-Bit grabbed her arm and started out the door.

He guessed Steve would've protested about him taking Mikki anywhere on such short notice because he 'had a plan,' but Steve was at work. So he did what he pleased.

Meanwhile, Mikki was wondering why Two-Bit didn't take his truck, which she ever so endearingly dubbed it the 'heap 'o junk,' hoping wherever he was intent on going wasn't a far trek. Because Two-Bit had really good judgement. (Slight sarcasm)

To her luck and fortune, Two-Bit stopped at the lot under Mikki's favorite cottonwood tree. Before they arrived however, he placed his hands over her eyes. Which she noticed and took note-smelled like bread. And...ham?

Without warning, Two-Bit stopped. Mikki bit her lip, her toes curling in her shoes. She hated not knowing something. And he knew it too, so just to add suspense, stood still a little longer for no reason other than to bug his friend. With a little squeak of anticipation, Two-Bit finally lifted his hands.

An old red checkered tablecloth sat on the grass, one paper plate on each side. In the middle was a basket overflowing with food items, grapes, sub rolls, ham, cheese, napkins, etcetera. Mikki smiled and turn to Two-Bit, hugging him. To be honest she was really surprised he pulled something like this off.

Her smile only grew bigger, too, as he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing back. He smelled like leather and hair grease. "Two-Bit, this is really sweet. I love it. But we just ate." she said, pulling away. To her pleasure, however, his hands remained clasping hers.

"That's why we're gonna play football first, darlin'." he told her, his grey eyes twinkling.

She pecked him on the cheek and smiled. She was lucky to have a friend like him. He smiled again and blushed slightly, letting go and turning away to hide it as he ducked down and grabbed the ball so she wouldn't see.

Mikki was by now in the process of backing up to the other end of the lot. Two-Bit did the same after setting the ball in the middle of the field. After he was ready, Mikki shouted 'go' without notice and raced to get the ball.

And with the laugh she loved so dearly, he lunged after her when she started running to his end.

Two-Bit spread his arms out and tried to catch her, but Mikki turned quickly to the left with her back to him in an attempt to make a 'touchdown' successfully. She did so, but Two-Bit swore he let her.

They continued like that, tiring but feeling alive at the same time as they spent time with each other.

Finally, they agreed to disagree that the final verdict was a tie and started playing catch instead. Mikki had a good arm, and Two-Bit was glad he could share something like this with her. Just a simple game of ball turned into a significant milestone, something to remember for the both of them.

When they were done with that, Two-Bit gestured to the spread-of which he wouldn't admit to anyone but himself-that took his time, care, and utmost devotion. He felt he had to make this nice for Mikki, and had no problem doing so. They enjoyed a sandwich or two, some fruit, and general talk about themselves and each other. Two-Bit's relationship with his mom and his baby sister, how close Mikki was to Steve and funny little stories from their childhood, little things like that. And in that day, Two-Bit knew he found himself a best friend.

As the sun set and sucked any remnant of orange solace from the sky, he'd came emotionally and physically closer to her. As her voice died off and her eyes drifted shut, his head rested tenderly on hers, and the tablecloth enveloped both of them.

_Is this what love feels like?_ he wondered silently, letting her warmth seep into his heart and break the tough and reserved external barriers he'd to put up everyday. He felt blissfully vulnerable, not to the cold truth of the world, but to feel whatever he felt without worrying what anyone else thought. And that was okay.

**A/N: Maybe a tad on the short side, but I really hoped you guys liked this chapter! Reviews are read and appreciated greatly!**


End file.
